Talk:Hyrule Warriors
Canon? Now, I don't mean to stir up any controversy or anything, but it says the game is non-canon, but do we really have any confirmation that it isn't canon? [[User:Puppy1|'Look out ladies']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' here comes Hades!]] :During an interview Eiji Aonuma stated that Hyrule Warriors exists within its own time line, apart from the main one. So it is canon, just separate from the main canon. Ixbran (talk) 00:26, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Technically he said its both in a alternate dimension but connected to different points throughout the main universe's timeline, so its not exactly something that can be placed in a single spot.Baggins (talk) 20:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Zelda as a Queen? I know who it is "Evil being thought to have been sealed away long ago?" This has Ganondorf written all over it. -- 01:08, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Great Fairy Link's fourth weapon in Hyrule Warriors is the Great Fairy, but instead of Link controlling the Great Fairy, you (the player) controls the Great Fairy while she carries Link in a bottle (as seen here (spoilers)). So under these circumstances would it be fair to classify the Great fairy as a playable character? Are You Serious (talk) 20:22, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Judging by the comments (and my own personal opinion) I wouldn't classify her as a playable character. However, I think she deserves a Hyrule Warriors section on the page. —Ceiling Master' 20:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Ceiling Master. Green Rupee 20:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Table Can someone make a Hyrule Warriors table? You mean a Nav template? I would have to agree with that, considering we have them for other Non-canon games like Tingle's Rupeeland. 'HH' 00:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. How's this one look? —'Ceiling Master' 20:03, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::That'll do. Good call. Jedimasterlink (talk) 13:02, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::While we're on the topic of templates, should we also make a Hyrule Warriors userbox? 'HH' 18:20, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't see why not. —'Ceiling Master' 18:37, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::I noticed you were having trouble finding a picture of the HW logo. I'm pretty sure the image exists on the site, I just don't know the name of the file. 'HH' 20:13, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I can find one on Google Images, but it's not transparent. I'll keep looking... Never mind. —'Ceiling Master' 20:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) So there's that. Also, should HW be added to the Wiki Navigation at the top? —'Ceiling Master' 20:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Probably. I was thinking that maybe ALBW should also be a category in the Games section, considering it's more recent than both of the games that currently are on there. 'HH' 22:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Big thanks for plot synopsis I like to give a really big thanks to the person (or persons) who helped finish and proof-read the plot synopsis of Hyrule Warriors that I started. I really appreciate the rest of the work you put into it. - ''ZeldaStudent Common enemy? Should we mention the Wallmaster that appears in Wizzro's special attack anywhere in the lists we have on this page? It's not really a common enemy unit, but its also not really a character of note. We could move Zant's Hand and Zant Mask from the 'Other' section to the 'common enemy' section and put in parentheses that they are a part of Zant's special attack. If we did that, we could follow suit with the Wallmaster, putting in parentheses that it is a part of Wizzro's special attack. I'm just throwing some ideas out there, but I'm not sure what is preferable. Any thoughts? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:48, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds all right to me. —'Ceiling Master' 18:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It may be better to put Wallmaster under "Other" so that everything that appears in a character's moveset is in the same section. Or maybe, since there seem to be enough of them, these units should be given their own list (maybe something like "Moveset Units", and specify which moveset they are a part of as we do now)? Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No Materials Page? I would think there would be a materials page, as in what all the materials are, what drops it, and what you can use it for. The materials seem to be a big part of the game considering it's what you use to get the upgrades, and I haven't been able to find one of this wiki. --Triforce14 (talk) 23:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, I thought you were somebody else... anyway, feel free to add it if you have the information. I personally don't own the game, and don't plan on purchasing it. —'Ceiling Master' 23:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I had the same reaction. That's an eerily similar use name. Oni Link 23:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well MasterSword11 was taken, so this is my alternative --Triforce14 (talk) 23:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Still, of all the numbers you could've picked If you can get a page started, that would be great. I haven't played the game yet either (not sure if I will, really...not exactly my type of game), so the best I can do to help is see what other sites have compiled and go from there. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) To clarify, one of the oldest and most prolific editors on our wiki is a user called Triforce 14, with a space. The periods in which he briefly returns to us will be quite confusing if you become a major user. Oni Link 23:40, October 14, 2014 (UTC) That is very strange... I came up with the number because I was 14 at the time I made that username. It was originally for my PSN ID --Triforce14 (talk) 23:45, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Locations Alternate Costumes Midna's Transformation The subject regarding Cia's involvement in Midna's transformation to her imp form needs to be changed in some way because of recent Hyrule Warriors DLC which showed that Midna was in her imp form before Cia got involved in the situation--Silius1 (talk) 01:32, April 20, 2015 (UTC) 3DS VERSION! It's happening guys, there's going to be a 3DS version of Hyrule Warriors!Pikatwig (talk) 17:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) 3ds version is happening! 3ds Version! 3ds Hyrule warriors is happening!! Timeline? Why can't this be canon? If the Avengers can be canon to the Marvel Universe, why not this one along with the BS Zelda games? Speccyemerald (talk) 22:01, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :It was saying that Hyrule Warriors is off the timeline in Childhood Timeline and since many characters have intercepting between five different games, like Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, and a section from Wind Waker. That threw in at least three different Links in one game. :And "The Legend of Zelda" games are usually focus on how Link cleaned the mess up that Ganondorf/Final Boss/whoever left behind. "Hyrule Warriors" is neither "The Legend of Zelda" or stick to Link only. "Hyrule Warriors" is closer to "Dynasty Warriors" series than to "The Legend of Zelda" series. Only with Zelda characters' skins. :FredCat 01:22, June 19, 2018 (UTC)